


A Tale of Two Champions

by LazyCharizardd



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyCharizardd/pseuds/LazyCharizardd
Summary: Greyson has been Sinnoh's champion for two years. When he gets the opportunity to travel to Galar at the request of professor Rowan, he travels with his partner Tyranitar to the faraway region. Even though he is quickly overwhelmed by the attention he receives as Sinnoh's champion, Greyson isn't deterred, and agrees to compete in Galar's gym challenge. During his gym challenge, his relationship with Leon grows, and Greyson hopes that his crush on Leon isn't unrequited. With his best friend Dawn and his team at his side, Greyson soon rises to the top, in hopes to finally challenge Leon and become champion of two regions.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	A Tale of Two Champions

Greyson stepped onto the platform as he got off the train, checking his phone as he left the station. He had arrived in Galar the day before and was just getting used to the new region.  
He took the train from Wyndon to Wedgehurst in order to meet the region’s professor.  
He quickly made his way outside, surprised at the large crowds of people. For a small town, Greyson wasn’t expecting crowds of people to be around. He took an ultra ball out of his bag, tossing it into the air to reveal his Tyranitar, Lucy.  
“There you go, Lucy.” He said to his pokemon with a smile. She had been in her pokeball all day, so Greyson thought it would only be fair to let her roam around a little.  
He’d made it a few yards away from the train station before people started to crowd around him. Some were whispering, looking down at their phones, and back up at him as if they were looking to see if he was the right person they were looking at. 

“Is that Sinnoh’s champion?” he heard one of them say excitedly. Sighing, Greyson prepared himself for the barrage of questions and attention that he usually received back in Sinnoh.  
He’d been the Sinnoh region’s champion for a couple of years, and apparently his arrival in Galar had set tongues wagging.  
His Tyranitar stood in front of him to try and shield him from all the people, but Greyson called her off.  
“It’s alright Lucy, I’ll be fine.” He reassured her as more and more people crowded around him. He was asked so many questions that he barely processed them all enough to answer them, and he soon found himself overwhelmed.  
Despite being a champion for two years, Greyson never got used to the attention. It plagued him wherever he went in Sinnoh, and it seemed that it was plaguing him now, with all these people around.  
Suddenly, the crowd looked up in the air. Looking up to see what caused the divert in the crowd’s attention, Greyson could see a flash of orange wings as a pokemon lowered itself to the ground in front of the crowd.  
It was a Charizard. Greyson was somewhat relieved to see a familiar pokemon in a region that was different from his own, but who was its trainer?  
Lucy hobbled over to the Charizard, roaring challengingly. She towered an entire foot over the Charizard but didn’t seem to intimidate it at all. The Charizard roared back, and the two pokemon stared intently at each other.  
“Charizard, you know I’m not good at directions! I’ve told you not to go ahead without me.” A disembodied voice said from behind the two pokemon. A tall, purple-haired man pushed his way through the crowd and stood beside his Charizard, who crossed its arms indignantly, continuing to stare at Lucy, who was looking back at Greyson, expecting him to give an order.  
“Lucy, back off him. We aren’t here for a battle.” Greyson ordered. His Tyranitar obediently moved to stand beside him.  
“So, you’re the champion I’ve been hearing so much about.” The man said with a grin. The crowd was still chattering excitedly, and it was giving Greyson a headache. Greyson nodded.  
“Yeah, I just got here a couple of days ago. I’m not used to—”  
“The crowds?” The man finished his sentence for him, chuckling. “The people in Galar are an entirely different breed. You’ll get used to them.” He explained, walking over to where Greyson was standing and holding out his hand.  
“My name’s Leon. I’m Galar’s champion, if you couldn’t tell.”  
Between the outfit Leon was wearing, and the crowds of people that were swarming him, Greyson had a pretty good idea of who he was. They shook hands. Greyson was still feeling overwhelmed, and not just by the crowds—Leon was very handsome, and it was hard for Greyson to hide the blush on his cheeks as he stared up at him.  
“Why don’t you come with me? I can show you around, and I bet you’re dying to get away from these crowds.” Leon suggested.  
Leon showed him around Wedgehurst for a while, before the two of them both agreed on getting something to eat. There was a small coffeeshop where Leon assured him they wouldn’t get a lot of attention, which was a huge relief to Greyson. 

“So, you’re from Sinnoh? I’ve never heard of that region,” Leon explained, taking a sip of the tea that he had ordered. Greyson took out his phone and handed it to Leon, showing him a map of Sinnoh.  
“That’s the Sinnoh region. I’m from Snowpoint city—it’s the one at the top of the map near a lake.” Greyson explained, drinking his coffee. Leon nodded thoughtfully.  
“I’m curious—do your gym challenges work the same in Sinnoh?” Leon asked, his eyes gleaming with interest.  
“Yeah—we have eight gym badges that you have to collect before you can challenge the league,” he said, pulling the case that contained his badges out of his bag to show Leon.  
“When you challenge the league, you have to face four more trainers before you get to the champion, so it weeds a lot of trainers out that way.” Greyson sipped his coffee, scrolling through his phone until he got to the picture that was taken when he defeated Cynthia and became champion. He remembered that day clearly—he had been twenty years old, and his team had worked very hard to be able to win the league. Next to him was Cynthia, and the pokemon that were on his team: Tyranitar, Empoleon, Luxray, Gengar, Girafarig, and Staraptor. Now that he was in Galar, Cynthia had taken over in his stead, and only trainers that beat her could challenge Greyson. So far, in the few days that he’d been away, none of the trainers that challenged Cynthia had won. She had been a very difficult opponent, but because of the hard work his team had put in, they had emerged victorious.  
“Wow. So it’s like the gym challenge we have here. You should participate—that way you can battle me.” He said cockily.  
“You bet I will. I’m not gonna turn down a chance to be the champion in two regions!”  
“Well, I’m anxious to see how you’ll do. I’ll be waiting for you in Wyndon! I’ll have to tell the chairman that you’re going to do the gym challenge—he’ll be glad to hear it.”  
“The chairman?” Greyson questioned.  
“Chairman Rose. He’s the chairman of the gym challenge here in Galar. He also owns all the power plants here, so he’s very influential. He’ll be glad to hear that Sinnoh’s champion is going to be challenging me.”  
As Greyson finished his coffee, he wondered excitedly about what the gym challenge would bring. It would be a chance for him to raise a new team of pokemon, including Lucy, of course. He was also excited to get closer to Leon. He wouldn’t lie—the man was attractive, and maybe he’d find out that Leon felt the same way towards him.  
“One last thing—can I call you Grey? I feel like the nickname suits you.” Leon asked.  
“Yeah, sure. Everyone calls me Grey back home, so it’s no problem.” Grey replied with a smile.  
He’d been put off earlier by the crowds of people that were following him, but Grey could get used to it. Whatever his time in Galar would bring, Grey was ready for it.

Note: I've literally had this idea for a fanfic in my head since I beat the game, and I'm really excited to finally be writing this! I feel like Sinnoh needs more attention as a region, and I thought it would be fun for my OC to already be a champion. I don't usually write notes at the end of my chapters, but yeah. New chapter should be out soon after this one!


End file.
